dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Cold
King Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō) is a character in the second half of the manga Dragon Ball and the anime Dragon Ball Z. Appearance and abilities King Cold has a rather high-class attitude and stature. His movements and mannerisms are reminiscent to that of a high priest's. He is also very formal and calm. Cold appears in a form reminiscent of his son's second after initially transforming, but it's unknown whether he too possessed the ability to change shape. He ranks among the tallest villains in the DBZ universe, albeit not being able to do anything to showcase his power. Cold may be best known for his idle complaints of how long it takes his son to start and finish a fight. Storyline Trunks Saga He is the father of Freeza. He appears briefly at the start of the Trunks arc along with his now cyber-organic son to destroy Earth as revenge for Freeza's near death by Son Gokū's hands. After Trunks shows up and easily dispatches Freeza, Cold offers Trunks the opportunity take his son's place. Trunks unabashedly declines, which doesn't worry King Cold as he believes the boy only succeeded in killing Freeza by use of his sword. With Trunks' sword in his hand, Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror the blade is effortlessly caught. Trunks begins to overpower King Cold, and with his other hand, shoots a ki blast which goes right through Cold's chest, sending him flying. Begging now, Cold's pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as Trunks quickly finishes him off. Alternate timeline The same as in the Trunks Saga, only without Trunks, Cold and Freeza journey to Earth to destroy it as revenge on Goku, but Goku intervenes via Instant Transmission, and kills Cold along with Freeza. It was at this point that King Cold and Freeza had their DNA sampled by Dr. Gero's spy robots. This is Cell's Time line. Great Saiyaman Saga Just after the Cell Games Saga, King Cold, along with Freeza and the four deceased members of the Ginyu Force (Reacoom, Jheese, Butta and Gurd) strikes up a friendship with Cell, and aids him in his quest to find a way back to Earth from hell, via torturing the ogre guardians. He is punished when Goku and Pikkon show up and defeat Cell and the Ginyu members. Before he can know what's happening, Cold is knocked out along with Freeza when Pikkon elbows him in the stomach. He is then later shown complaining in a jail cell in Hell, saying he could have at least had a shower. Kid Buu Saga Sometime after Cold is released from Prison, he, along with Cell, Freeza, the Ginyu Force members, Dr. Gero, Babidi and the ogres, watches the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu via a crystal ball. He also laughs at one point where Goku refuses to throw the spirit bomb with Vegeta in the way, but his smile fades away when he sees Mr. Satan take Vegeta's injured body aside, leaving Goku to kill Buu with the spirit bomb. Special abilities and Techniques ;Bukujutsu :Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, King Cold is able to fly through use of his ki. ;Swordmanship (Swordplay) :Fighting using a sword. He seems to have some knowledge of swords and swordfighting. This is based on his statements to Future Trunks. He also uses a sword in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. ;Full Power Death Beam :A powered up version of the Death Beam. This attack comes from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the game only he and Super Perfect Cell can use this attack ;Super Explosive Wave :This attack comes from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. ;Cold Family Power :His Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is a team attack where both he an Mecha Frieza attack the opponent as a team followed by Cold finishing off the opponent with a sword strike, followed by an energy blast. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Freeza henchmen